ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road (Series Three)
this is the Third Series of Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road. Plot Premise This series opened with Headmaster Jack Rimmer (Jason Merrells) recording an emotional message for the entire school to hear, following the death of his colleague Izzie Redpath (Jill Halfpenny). Jack was witness to Izzie's stabbing at the end of series two, but it was previously unknown if she had died or not. Jack's second-in-command Andrew Treneman (Jamie Glover) was replaced by Eddie Lawson (Neil Morrissey), having accepted a teaching post in Rwanda alongside Kim Campbell (Angela Griffin) at the end of series two. Jack struggles to fulfil his role as Headmaster this series, and later resigns when the school's board of governors find the school's budget has been misused. He is succeeded by Rachel Mason (Eva Pope), an ex-prostitute who used to be named Amanda Fenshaw. One of the major plots this series is the marriage between two pupils, Chlo Grainger (Katie Griffiths) and Donte Charles (Adam Thomas). Being so young, everybody has their doubts. These doubts are confirmed when Donte finds Chlo sleeping with her sister's boyfriend, Brett (Tom Payne). When Mika (Lauren Drummond) tells her she never wants to see her again, Chlo runs away to Manchester, but this only causes more trouble for her and the Graingers, who are already struggling following the death of their mother. Chlo does return to Waterloo Road, but she and Donte's relationship may never be the same. While Mika does rekindle her relationship with Brett, and the pair begin to publicly fight for environmental rights. Another central character this series is Davina Shackleton (Christine Tremarco), who is accused of having a sexual relationship with pupil, Brett Aspinall, and who was then forced to date his father. Other storylines included the deportation of a pupil, a plagiarism scam in the school that catches the examination board's attention and English teacher Jasmine Koreshi (Shabana Bakhsh) being accused by new pupil Michaele White (Zaraah Abrahams) of assault. The series three finale saw a fire spread throughout the school. During the fire, Davina Shackleton was rushed to hospital and Head Rachel Mason and contractor, Stuart Hordley (who had both blackmailed Rachel and started the fire) were both trapped under the rubble but Stuart survived and battles Cillian in the fire, He reveals to be his arch-enemy, Eion Moore (who last seen in Cillian Darcy: The Warrior Within). Pupil Chlo was trapped in the toilets, but was saved by English teacher Tom Clarkson (Jason Done) and former lover, Donte. Eion battles Cillian in the gym to end the entire war. Cillian got injured in the fire and manage to defeat Eion for good before he regenerate into his tenth incarnation. * this story continues in the fourth series. Cast *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer; Head Teacher (6 episodes) *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen; Head of English (20 episodes) *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson; Head of Pastoral Care and English Teacher (20 episodes) *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock; French Teacher (20 episodes) *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton; Teaching Assistnat (20 episodes) *Neil Morrissey as Eddie Lawson; Maths Teacher and Deputy Head (20 episodes) *ChrisGeere as Matt Wilding; Head of Music and Drama (20 episodes) *Shabana Bakhsh as Jasmine Koreshi; a NQT English Teacher (20 episodes) *Jacqueline Kington as School Secretary and School Bursar Bridget Morley (10 episodes) *Kay Purcell as Senior Canteen Assistant Candice Smilie (6 episodes) *Craig Fitzpatrick as Canteen Assistant Lewis Seddon (10 episodes) *Eva Pope as Rachel Mason; Head Teacher (14 episodes) *Tom Felton as the Ninth Cillian Darcy; Pupil Teacher (Until episode 20) Pupils *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles (20 episodes) *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger (20 episodes) *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger (20 episodes) *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant (20 episodes) *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall (20 episodes) *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow (20 episodes) *Zeriozha Burtt-Skeete as Celine Dixon (14 episodes) *Jessica Baglow as Karla Bentham (20 episodes) *Lauren Thomas as Aleesha Dillon (20 episodes) *Lucy Dixon as Danielle Harker (20 episodes) *Tachia Newall as Bolton Smilie (20 episodes) *Thomas Milner as Paul Langley (20 episodes) *Zaraah Abrahams as Michaela White (16 episodes) Others *Silas Carson as School Contractor Stuart Hordley/Eion Moore (9 episodes) *Lorraine Cheshire as Fleur Budgen, Grantly's wife (5 episodes) *Steve Money as Donte Charles' father, Clarence (1 episode) Episode Category:Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series